helper
by RigelAql
Summary: apapun masalahmu, sebesar apapun masalahmu, datanglah padaku, aku akan membantumu, apapun yang terjadi, menangislah padaku, ceritakanlah padaku/crack pair


HELPER

Disclamer : masashi kishimoto

Helper © athenanz

Warning : abal, crack pairing, OOC, AU, TYPO(S)

DLDR

Happy reading

* * *

.

.

.

Hari minggu pagi, hujan, dan tidak ada kegiatan.

Lengkap sudah daftar Gaara untuk malas-malasan di pagi minggu ini, mungkin main _game fantasy_ sampai waktunya makan siang adalah pilihan yang cukup bagus-menurut Gaara.

Tapi, belum sempat untuk mengeluarkan perangkat _game_ nya dari bagian atas lemari, pintu kamar Gaara sudah diketuk berulang-ulang.

Tidak ada panggilan, hanya ketukan-ketukan ringan, awalnya Gaara hanya mengira itu keisengan Kankuro semata, kakak laki-lakinya yang tidak ada kerjaan itu.

Tapi kalau memang ini Kankuro dia berhasil, dengan sangat berhasil bisa membuat Gaara kesal diminggu paginya yang tentram ini.

Ketukan itu berhenti sejenak, 'kalau kau ketuk lagi, kuhajar' Gaara sudah membatin.

Tuk...

Tuk...

Tuk..

Lagi-lagi Gaara mendengar ketukan-ketukan menjengkelkan itu.

'sepertinya memang ingin kuhajar'

Gaara berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah pintu kamarnya, saat pintu sudah dibuka, dengan mengebu-ngebu dan dengan bersiapnya Gaara untuk mengeluarkan kalimat umpatannya.

"ADA AP-hinata ?"

Kalimat-kalimat yang sudah Gaara susun secara matang dan sedemikian rupa untuk mengumpati Kankuro itu musnah sudah, dan kini hanya ada tatapan bingung yang Gaara tunjukan.

Bagaimana tidak ? Hinata datang kerumahnya, mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya secara lama, dan saat Gaara lihat, sekujur badan Hinata basah semua.

"bo-bolehkan aku masuk ?" malah itu kalimat pertama yang Gaara dengar dari bibir bergetar Hinata.

Tanpa berlama-lama Gaara langsung melebarkan pintu kamarnya, mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk secara non verbal.

Hinata berjalan lambat-lambat dan pelan ke arah kursi di dekat meja belajar Gaara, dan Gaara mengikutinya masuk dan segera duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

Awalnya Gaara hanya membiarkan Hinata untuk berbicara duluan, dan diam untuk menunggu kata apa yang akan diucapkan Hinata. Tapi, setelah lama Gaara nanti Hinata tetap tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Kenapa hujan-hujanan begini ?" hanya itu yang terfikirkan oleh Gaara untuk ditanyakan, tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban dari Hinata, Gaara hanya mendapatkan gelengan pelan dari Hinata.

"aku ambilkan handuk"

"ti-tidak usah" akhirnya Gaara mendengarkan perkataan pertama Hinata setelah sekian menit berlalu.

"nanti kau masuk angin"

"tak apa"

Hening kembali.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menggeser kursi yang didudukinya lebih mendekat kearah Gaara.

"Gaara, kau ingin tahu sesuatu tentang diriku ?" mata Hinata nyalang saat mengatakan kalimat ambigu itu.

"ta-"

"aku" belum sempat Gaara ingin menanyakan lebih jelas tentang apa itu, Hinata memotong ucapannya.

"kurasa jiwaku tidak sehat sekarang, kau tahu kenapa ?" Gaara sengaja tidak menjawab, ia tau Hinata akan memotong ucapannya lagi.

"akhir-akhir ini aku merasa lebih sedih dari pada biasanya, aku lebih mudah untuk tersinggung, aku lebih mudah marah, aku lebih mudah menangis, bahkan hal-hal kecil yang sepele saja membuatku ingin menumpahkan semua air mataku"

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat panjangnya tersebut air mata Hinata mulai mengalir, tidak ada isakan disana, tapi terlihat begitu menyakitkan saat dia mencoba menangis dengan senyuman penuh dibibirnya.

"ka-ka-kau tahu ke-kenapa ?" sama, pertanyaan itu yang sering di dengar Gaara dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"a-aku.. hiks" isakannya mulai terdengar walau tidak nyaring.

" aku sudah tidak tahan, a-aku lelah, aku ingin memilih sesuai keinginan hatiku, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkanku, kumohon, sembunyikan aku, sebentar saja, kumohon"

Isaan demi isakan Hinata memenuhi seluruh kamar, sesekali terdengar 'kumohon Gaara, aku memohon padamu'"

Hahhhhhh...

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari bibir tipis Gaara.

" ada apa ? kenapa sampai menangis begini ?"

"ayahku"

"kenapa dengan paman ?" tanya Gaara pelan terhadap Hinata.

"dia hiks.. di-dia ughh aku susah be-bernafas rasanya" aku Hinata sambil memegang area dadanya.

Memang, nafas Hinata terdengar tersendat-sendat dengan diiringi isakan-isakan yang membuatnya lebih susah bernafas.

"tak apa, tenangkan dirimu dulu"

"hiks.. aku ti-ti-tidak bisa menerima ini Gaara, aku harus bagaimana ?"

Dengan selesainya ucapan Hinata, dia langsung menerjang Gaara yang sedang duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur, menempatkan dirinya dipelukan Gaara –ralat- menempatkan Gaara dipelukannya lebih tepatnya, sambil menjambak jambak kecil rambut merah Gaara.

"tenanglah dulu, apa mau kubuatkan teh ? kau kedinginan" anggukan kecil Gaara terima sebelum ia mendudukan Hinata di kasurnya dan turun kedapur untuk membuatkan teh.

.

.

Setibanya didapur ternyata sudah ada seseorang yang berada disana sambil mengaduk-ngaduk sesuatu didalam gelas.

" tumben turun sebelum disuruh" itu kata pertama yang didengar Gaara saat ia mengambil cangkir teh.

"tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin membuat teh dan mengambil beberapa cemilan"

"tumben nge-teh, biasanya juga minum soda"

"hmmm"

"itu bajunya kenapa basah ? kenapa gak diganti ?" Gaara tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk- ngangguk dan terus mengaduk ngaduk teh yang sedang dibuatnya.

"ihh Gaara, ibu tanya kok gak dijawab ?" ya, yang dari tadi mengintrogasi Gaara memang ibunya yang agak-baca-sangat cerewet ini.

"tehnya bukan buat aku, ini buat Hinata"

"loh, ada Hinata-chan ya ? kok Ibu gak tau" Ibunya Gaara juga agak bingung jadinya, biasanya kalau Hinata mau main kerumah, Hinata biasa menelfon Gaara dulu, lalu menelfon dirinya kemudian.

"gak tau tuh, kayanya ada masalah sama Ayahnya, aku keatas dulu ya bu" belum sempat Gaara beranjak dari sana lengannya sudah dicekal oleh sang Ibu duluan.

Gaara Cuma mandang aneh Ibunya seakan bertanya 'kenapa lagi ?'

"Ibu ikut ya, ngeliat hinatanya" Gaara Cuma ngangguk-nganguk sebagai responnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diatas Karura melihat Hinata kedinginan sambil menepuk-nepuk rambutnya diatas tempat tidur.

"loh, Hinata-chan kenapa ? tadi hujan-hujanan ya ? ini kok gak dikeringin dulu ? nanti bisa masuk angin loh, Gaara kok gak ngasih handuk ke kamu ?" pertanyaan beruntun dilayaangkan Karura ke Hinata, bukannya kelewat ingin tau atau bagaimana, tapi melihat ada yang basah-basahan beginikan Karura tidak tega jadinya.

"pa-pagi bi" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Karura satu persatu Hinata hanya mengatakan hal itu, dengan muka awut-awutan Hinata memandang kearah ibunya gaara, tentu saja semakin membuat rasa iba Karura makin bertambah.

Langsung saja Ibu Gaara itu menghampiri Hinata dan menyibakkan rambut-rambut yang menghalangi mukanya.

"mukamu kusut sekali sayang" dengan belayan sayang Karura mengusap jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipinya.

"ada apa ? ceritakan saja pada bibi" Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ibu tiga anak itu, dari dulu memang Ibu Gaara ini perhatian sekali padanya.

"Kalau tidak bisa bercerita pada Bibi, ceritakan saja pada Gaara, nanti kita cari jalan keluarnya, Hina-chan kedinginan sekali, mandi dulu aja ya ?" Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk pasrah saat digiring menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kamarnya temari.

Tbc

* * *

Wow 1k words pertama, '-')9

RnR ya, makasih kunjungannya


End file.
